


Toadette and Piplup In Castelia

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toadette and Piplup end up in Castelia City, where the two explore the enormous metropolis for fun, fame... and food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Toadette's stomach grumbled loudly as she groaned, being on the Skyarrow Bridge as she was heading towards Castelia City. "Ugh... I'm starving! I don't know how long I could last without a burger and some fries in my gut!"

"Can't you just appreciate the beauty of the skyscrapers in the distance?" Piplup stated as he was looking at a guide map to Castelia City. "I mean, it's not every day that we get to go to such a great place."

"Yeah... but where's the fun if you can't even eat the things that it produces, dude?" Toadette remarked as she shook Piplup violently, with the bright orange sunset transitioning to the dark blue night.

"Okay, I get the point... just stop shaking me!" Piplup exclaimed as he felt like he was going to puke, with the two cute small characters heading through the Skyarrow Bridge terminal on the Castelia City side as they were officially in the city.

Castelia City was basically the Pokemon equivalent to New York City, specifically Manhattan, so it was quite easy for anyone without a map to get lost in. First thing that Toadette was deinitely looking for, though, was any place to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on... there's gotta be some food around here somewhere!" Toadette exclaimed as she looked up and down and all around the docks of Castelia City, with several of the newer gen Pokemon watching her dash around.

"Toadette, wait!" Piplup exclaimed as he dashed after the eager pink clad mushroom girl, with some of the Pokemon watching the blue water type penguin flailing his little arms around.

"Those two seem to be in a rush," A female Vanilluxe pointed out.

"Well, that mushroom chick really wants food." A male Garbador remarked while stretching his arms. "Doesn't she know this city has plenty of food stands around?"

Piplup panted as he managed to reach the western point of the city, catching up with Toadette, who was in awe at the many food stands around.

"My... I don't know which to pick from...!" Toadette exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face.

Toadette's stomach growled loudly as the mushroom female giggled, nodding her head as Piplup managed to catch his break, standing back up.

"You're right, tummy! Who cares which to pick, as long as it's in you!" Toadette exclaimed as she dashed off northwards.

"Toadette, wait!" Piplup exclaimed as he groaned, shaking his head. "Ourgh... she's acting just like we're in New York again..." It then brought brief moments of him and Toadette wandering around Manhattan back, much to his dismay.


	3. Chapter 3

"You think Toadette's doing fine?" Toadsworth called over the phone to Arceus, who was relaxing high in the sky. "I have not gotten word from her in two hours."

"Well, I'll go check for you. I'm omnipresent, after all." Arceus stated as he opened a warp portal that showed off New York City, specifically Manhattan as he noticed Toadette and Piplup walking around.

"Ooh, I don't know which food to pick!" Toadette exclaimed as she was willing to eat anything, but had quite a predicament in picking which to eat.

"Toadette, this is ridiculous!" Piplup exclaimed as he flailed his flippers around at the speed of sound, with Toadette managing to lose him in the huge crowds of Pokemon.

"...Yeah, she's doing fine. You don't need to worry about her," Arceus replied as he went back to focusing on the other seemingly infinite things he looked over.  
  



End file.
